Since its advent, the use of public networks, such as the Internet and the World Wide Web (www), has become a significant tool for companies to distribute information regarding their products and services. Many companies that sell or advertise their products to the general public, whether locally or in the international community, commonly use a portal homepage that allows their customers to view the contents of the entire web site in a particular language. Conventionally, the portal homepage is in a language that is classified as a default language and the user is provided with a link to a homepage in a then desired language. Hence, a user must first sign on to the web site and then select a particular or desired language homepage before obtaining information regarding the company's products or services.
While this method enables the company to respond to local language desires, the maintenance of the web page in multiple languages is a significant burden on company resources. When products or services are changed, added or deleted, associated web pages, in each language, must be updated to reflect such changes.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and a system for reducing the burden imposed by multiple language web sites and the ability to simplify the updating of such web sites.